Untouchable Sky
by Nekomy
Summary: Era la vida perfecta, sí. ¿Por qué algo faltaría aún con todo aquello que había logrado?


**Shaman King: Untouchable Sky**

 _-Shaman King: El Cielo Intocable-_

* * *

 _ **Por Nekomy**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Despertó con cierta parsimonia, cómo lo hacía normalmente desde hace algunos meses, más precisamente, años.

Se levantó de la cama, cómo lo hacía desde hace algunas semanas, algo cansado y exhausto. Su fama cómo uno de los mejores detectives y abogados de toda Inglaterra estaba en su máximo punto. Y aquello le había hecho más pesado todo el asunto, pero no se quejaba, era lo que siempre había deseado.

" _Ser como su padre"_

" _Y un simple ser humano"_

Aunque lo último no fuese del todo cierto.

En algún momento de su vida fue de otra manera, su objetivo existencial, el único que portaba, era poder vencer, y aquello traía como sinónimo, venganza. Pero de eso ya hacía mucho, el suficiente tiempo atrás. Su vida como chamán había terminado en el momento en que aquella hermosa mujer le había propinado una buena lección a ese chiquillo, y que luego el mismo recibiera su honorable puesto como _Shaman King_ , como debía ser su responsabilidad.

Se terminó de alistar: una camisa blanca, pantalón plisado negro, chaqueta y mocasines igualmente negros, tomó el saco y la corbata gris perla que se encontraban colgados en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor de dos asientos que poseía a un lado de la sala. También tomó su maletín de cuero negro. Todo 'perfectamente' combinado, valga el sarcasmo.

Siempre está enfocado, preocupado por las cuestiones de su trabajo. Respira y vive de la justicia que impone en los tribunales y detrás de los mismos, cuando su cargo como detective está activo. Su estilo casi informal lo llevaría primeramente a su oficina donde opera como tal, así que debía mantenerse lo menos llamativo posible.

Llegó al estacionamiento, en donde buscó su auto, un _Suzuki Soul 2013_ , el cual le hacía mantenerse también en cubierto.

Casualmente, a él tampoco le gusta llamar la atención en general. Y esto era una total contradicción a lo que él mismo representa actualmente, lo sabe.

La prensa le pisa los talones cada vez que sale algún caso en particular, si es de suma importancia, como algún tema de corrupción gubernamental. No dejan de perseguirle, o de pedir permisos para entrevistarlo, tampoco para de salir en los diarios nacionales en alguna página en concreto o en primera plana, y a veces esto le preocupa, ya que puede peligrar su trabajo como detective.

Salió deprisa para no perder más tiempo, las calles en Londres a veces presentaban problemas y ocurrían embotellamientos, tranques, inesperados.

Cuando pasaba cerca del Big Ben, junto con la vista algo lúgubre del cielo antes de la lluvia, sentía cierta tristeza, por los recuerdos jamás borrados, de días mucho más brillantes.

Y sí, obtuvo amigos, poder. Actualmente fama, dinero no le hacía falta, amor a sus profesiones tampoco. Sabía que tenía muchas mujeres a su alrededor, que de seguro querrían mucho más con él.

Allí fue donde obtuvo su tan preciada vida como un ser humano normal.

Era su vida perfecta, sí.

Pero algo no encontraba lugar en ella, todavía hacía falta algo más.

¿O eso es todo?

Llegó a Westminster, donde dio la vuelta hacia calle Victoria, su oficina quedaba a solo unos pasos de la policía Metropolitana, por si se requerían fuerzas en asuntos más comprometidos. Estacionó el carro y entró al edificio, todo perteneciente actualmente a él.

—¡Jefe! — llamó uno de sus subordinados, más precisamente su secretaria, antes de que terminara de subir las escaleras al segundo piso. — Hace unos momentos llegó una joven a pedir si le podían resolver su caso.

—Señorita Brenan — Él siempre tan educado. — Sabe usted muy bien qué es lo que le tiene que decir cuando son asuntos así, primero tiene que pedir una cita.

—Sí, lo sé jefe... — se quedó un momento en silencio, permitiendo que su jefe siguiera subiendo las escaleras. — ¡Pero! — subió las escaleras para alcanzarle. — Se veía tan desesperada, tanto que ni pude apreciarle bien, todo lo dijo rápidamente y se marchó. — Extendió un sobre que llevaba en mano. — Hasta dejó esto, pero no lo quise abrir, así que mejor esperé a que usted llegase para saber que decía del asunto.

Bueno, había veces que llegaban casos parecidos, aunque las personas esperaban a que él llegase. Con lo que había dicho su secretaria, seguramente era un caso peligroso o de alguna índole cercana.

Se giró y tomó el sobre. — Luego de revisar los casos pendientes, revisaré éste.

La joven asintió y regresó a su puesto en la planta baja.

Él prosiguió su caminar hasta el tercer cuarto, que ocupaba su oficina. Aquel edificio de solo dos plantas no era muy grande, al contrario, al ubicarse en un área vieja de la ciudad, lo único que podía hacerse a la estructura era darle mantenimiento. Las otras dos habitaciones, también ocupadas como oficinas, son de los compañeros con los que se afilió justo al salir de la universidad.

—Morfin– dijo al entrar y chocarse con su pequeña amiga. La misma revoloteó feliz por el lugar. — Disculpa por tener que dejarte aquí ayer... pero el departamento está vuelto un desastre.

El hada llegó hasta él nuevamente y solo le despelucó. Haciéndole reír por un momento. Le encantaban esos momentos, le hacía olvidar todo, aunque fuese por unos segundos.

Sacó los papeles que había acomodado en uno de sus estantes. No son tantos casos, ya que la época en la que se encuentran es cuando menos problemas ocurren, verano. Y no es que no ocurran, sino que llegan después de aquella temporada.

Casos de seguimiento a una persona en particular, ya sea por motivos de paradero, por temas de infidelidad o deudas, investigar ciertas pruebas de crímenes cometidos, y ayudar a la fuerza policial de Londres si se necesita en acción. Todo un detective privado afiliado a la policía.

Si bien sus compañeros actuaban de forma independiente, si alguno tenía más casos que atender, siempre podían apoyarse de cualquiera que estuviese más libre. De los casos que estaban en las carpetas, cinco para ser exactos, ya tres solo necesitarían un informe y sello policial. Se podía ocupar de eso en cualquier momento, y los otros dos casos estaban completamente listos.

Por último, se extrañó, pensó que había que hacer algo más, pero ahora eso le dejaba otra incógnita: el documento que había llegado no hace mucho, sin remitente conocido.

Su secretaria dijo que había sido una mujer, y que salió rápidamente. A casos así, siempre podía tratarse de una infidelidad, o estaría buscando a alguien.

Dejó los tres documentos que aún debían completarse con informe a un lado y los otros dos ya se los dejaría a la señorita para que los archivara.

Morfin, quién había observado todo el movimiento de su joven amo, sentada en la lámpara que ocupaba este en su escritorio, aleteó dejando escuchar pequeñas campanadas.

Él miró a su pequeña compañera, luego de las campanadas que darían sus alas y el reloj del cuarto que anunciaban las once de la mañana, sonó su teléfono de oficina.

Lo tomó para luego contestar. — Buenos días, detective Diethel al habla.

—¡Diethel! — esa voz, le reconocía, uno de los jefes de la policía. — Excelente, qué bueno que estés en tu oficina.

—Señor Clansy, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Verás muchacho, será un asunto de suma importancia, y necesito que estés acá por lo menos en media hora, ¿Vale?

—Entendido.

—Cuándo llegues, ve directo al salón de reuniones, ahí te esperamos. — dijo, y colgó la llamada.

¿Qué se traerían entre manos ahora? Eso de que tenga mucha importancia a veces no daba muy buena espina.

Guardó el documento en el pequeño maletín que traía consigo, se despidió de Morfin prometiéndole llevarle hoy a casa y salió de la oficina.

.

 **.U.S.**

.

Llegó justo al tiempo. Abrió la puerta encontrándose a las figuras del señor Clansy, un joven con lentes y ropas de oficina y a una señora, ya de avanzada edad. Los tres se encontraban sentados en el extremo sur de la gran mesa rectangular.

—Buenas… — dejó el saludo al aire.

—Buenas Diethel, acércate, para que podamos discutir esto. De seguro te podría interesar.

Interesarse siempre estaba en una de las primeras líneas de su trabajo. Y la expresión algo animada del jefe de policía le indicaba que debía ser algo bastante peculiar. Asintió, para aproximarse a uno de los asientos junto a los presentes, sentándose enfrente de la señora y el joven, con el jefe a la cabecera.

—Bien — prosiguió el jefe, sin perder otro minuto. — Diethel, te presento a la señora Lum Monserrat, y a su nieto, el joven Alín. Y les presento a ustedes, a uno de nuestros mejores detectives y abogados de Londres, el joven Lyserg Diethel. — Ambas partes asintieron, en forma de saludo. — Él podría ser el más calificado para trabajar, ante este tipo de acontecimientos. — Juntó sus manos, dando un breve silencio en el cual miró a ambas partes, de ultimo, el joven detective, quién esperaba la explicación. — Sucede que, a la familia aquí presente, se les han "extraviado" otros dos parientes, el señor esposo de la señora Monserrat, Josué, y el hermano, gemelo mayor de Alín, Azack. Cuando esto sucedió, se encontraban a bordo de un pequeño buque por el océano Pacífico, más cerca al continente americano, pasando unas pequeñas vacaciones.

—Pero, señor. — Ah, él siempre que escuchaba, veía, alguna discordancia, debía aclararla. — Ha dicho usted que fue en territorio de América. ¿No debieron entonces…?

—Aquí viene la parte interesante, era un viaje clandestino, sin documentación en mano, en vez de ayudarles…

—Entiendo. — Interrumpió. — Los habrían detenido a ellos.

—No podría decirse mejor, Diethel. Además, la señora Monserrat es una muy buena amiga de mi madre. Fue mi nana por muchos años. No es posible declinar esto. El hecho, también, requiere de total discreción, la policía, sin contar a mí persona, no se debe enterar, porque esto supone un debilitamiento de algunas normas para la salida y entrada de personas al país.

Sin contar con que actualmente se rumoreaba la entrada ilegal de inmigrantes, por conflictos entre países del Medio Oriente. Aún eran solo algunos casos, por ello no se tenía plena seguridad de que fuera por el inicio de alguna guerra. Igual todo el tema en concreto era un asunto delicado, él lo entendía, y asintió, dándole la razón, mirando a la familia en frente.

—La señora Lum ya me ha dado la información necesaria, pero necesito que escuches de ella misma y de su nieto, el problema, para que podamos tener una solución factible.

Volvió a asentir. No podía decir más. Miró al señor Clansy, y este ya tenía su vista fijada en él.

—Como debo ir a verificar otros asuntos que sí competen directamente a la policía, los dejaré aquí para que te pongan al tanto. — Se levantó para iniciar su camino a la puerta. — Para cuando vuelva, espero que ya estés lo suficientemente envuelto con el asunto.

Solo se escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Mientras los tres quedaban sumidos en un silencio un poco incómodo, un poco analizado.

Se dedicó un momento a mirar a los otros dos presentes, para poder comenzar la charla. — Bueno, como ya habrán escuchado… — Relajó un poco la postura, inclinándose suavemente hacia delante, pero aún con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. — Soy…

—Lyserg Diethel. — fue interrumpido por la señora. Quién le miró seriamente, esto, provocando que abriera levemente los ojos ante la interrupción, y el cambio en el porte de la señora. — Hijo de Liam Diethel, veo que seguiste sus mismos pasos, aún después de la pelea de chamanes.

Eso lo descolocó completamente. Trayendo consigo la avalancha de sucesos.

¿Cómo esa señora sabía? ¿Acaso?

—Si lo que quieres preguntarme es cómo lo sé, es porque pertenezco a un subgrupo Apache, erradicado en estas zonas de Europa. No éramos los responsables de la organización de la pelea, mas, por obvias razones, somos anuentes de que se realizó y sus resultados…

Y eso lo descolocó otro poco más.

—…Y ya quita esa cara, muchacho, no te puede sorprender mucho que aún te puedas encontrar con personas de nuestro tipo.

No. No era la sorpresa de que también pertenecieran a _ese_ círculo de personas.

Era que pertenecían al círculo de personas, _de fantasmas_ , de su pasado. Aún por irónico y cómico que suene. Negó. Tanto para quitarse todos los recuerdos, ideas, como para responderle. —No es precisamente por eso. Es porque… ¿Para qué…? — Volvió en sí al recordar el caso. — Claro — Se respondió. — Replanteo la pregunta, ¿Qué tiene que ver mi vida con respecto a la pelea de chamanes, con su caso, señora Monserrat? El que usted sea o no, un chamán, no es de mi incumbencia.

La señora, junto con el leve arsenal de arrugas en su rostro, le sonrió de lado, unos irises marrones le observaron con asertividad. —Oh no, Lyserg, no sabes cuánto te incumbe esto. — Su semblante cambió a uno un poco más relajado, todo esto ante unos irises esmeralda, expectantes. —Pero quiero volver al caso, si no te es de mucha molestia.

Sin saber con exactitud a dónde llevar todo aquello, no le quedó más que volver a asentir, y dejar que la señora tomara las riendas del asunto. — Prosiga.

La señora miró hacia su lado derecho, donde se encontraba su nieto. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza para darle la palabra.

El joven se acomodó los lentes, mirándole. —Agradeceré en cierta forma la introducción que ha dado mi abuela, ella solo tenía muchas ganas de decírtelo desde que llegamos. — La señora le propinó un pequeño codazo, muy leve. — Y que el problema está en que, _primeramente_ , y lo más _importante_ , ante los oídos del señor Clansy, es que nuestros familiares están desaparecidos.

—¿Y no lo están?

—Claro que lo están señorito Diethel. — Suspiró pesadamente. — Íbamos en una expedición de vacación y búsqueda a _Rapa Nui_ , pero en el trayecto todo se complicó. Nuestros documentos fueron extraviados y no podíamos dar marcha atrás, nos encontrábamos a mitad del Pacífico, en un pequeño buque, y le digo pequeño, porque hay algunos de dimensiones fuera de lo que podría haber imaginado, con otra cantidad más de personas, pero que eran refugiados. En una extraña tormenta, a casi de llegar a algún sitio cercano a la isla, el barco parece sufrir problemas, y nos quedamos varados, la electricidad después de un tiempo dejó de funcionar, quedándonos en penumbras. Fue cayendo la noche del tercer día, que sucedió algo que jamás pensamos, salieron una cantidad de espíritus que habría alguna vez estado por esos lugares, y de último, en una estela de fuego, una imagen algo distorsionada, como si fuera una figura humana, mandando a las primeras. Si no fuese que actuamos a tiempo, se habría llevado a las demás personas que, no entendían lo que sucedía…

Quería regresar al punto inicial, la historia que sabía el señor Clansy, aquello que en verdad era el asunto importante. — Pero su abuelo y hermano…

—Ellos tienen un poder de _furyoku_ más alto que el mío y el de mi abuela. Así que de cierta forma se entregaron a la estela de fuego, que luego de ver que éramos nosotros quiénes frustrábamos su plan, desapareció… junto con ellos. Al día siguiente, antes de nuevamente caer la noche, otro barco nos divisó, y pudimos salir de ahí. Nunca tocamos tierra firme, ya que nos infiltramos en un barco de intercambio, que, por fortuna, su primera parada sería acá, en casa, en Inglaterra.

Y allí nuevamente reinó el silencio. Él trataba de moldear toda la información recibida.

Una de las cosas de mayor relevancia era que, los que estaban desaparecidos, sí que lo estaban, pero ahora, se añadía el hecho de que estaban desaparecidos, pero no habría rastro alguno.

 _Rapa Nui_ , creyó escuchar. En otras palabras, Isla de Pascua, una isla en el sur de América. Una isla que queda lo bastante cerca a… Se quitó esos pensamientos, por alguna razón, no podía concebir el hecho de que la situación tenía que ver con chamanes, con los espíritus, y cosas que debería poder tener en control, _ese_ ser. — Y, ¿Cómo se le perdieron los documentos? Iban en un barco en el que obviamente no debían estar.

Quizá, no podría suprimir esa realidad, pero si alivianar el peso de la misma.

El joven, volvió a sostener sus lentes con el dedo índice al centro. — Íbamos en un barco en que sí, _obviamente no debíamos estar_ , pero sí llevábamos nuestros documentos… Y si bien, el capitán del barco si que conocía a todos los que estaban a bordo, hasta nosotros, aunque fuera en parte ilegal llevarnos de a gratis. Pero dentro del barco, en la travesía, antes de los sucesos que conté, un día cualquiera, se nos _extraviaron_ esos documentos, preguntamos a todos los presentes, y hasta utilizamos a nuestros espíritus acompañantes para revisar todo el barco. Y nada… por ello, ya estábamos alerta a cualquier situación que se presentase…

—Salvamos las vidas de aquellas personas. — interrumpió la señora. — Pero, ¿A qué costo? El de nuestra propia familia. Lyserg Diethel, antes de que nos devuelvas alguna negativa, te recuerdo algo muy importante, perteneces al grupo de los _Cinco Guerreros Elementales_ , si estamos contando con que puedas ayudarnos, es porque conocemos tus habilidades.

Sus… ¿Habilidades? Ja.

Su vida de chamán había acabado luego de ello. Lo único que conocía sobrenatural, era a Morfin, y a los espíritus acompañantes de sus amigos, que ya igual no sabía de ellos desde hace casi cuatro años.

—No — comenzó, negando con la cabeza. — Ustedes están…

—Es un experto en la radiestesia como su padre, yo soy un _zahorí_ de baja clase— dijo el muchacho, mirándolo fijamente, el ceño un poco fruncido. — Sé mucho de lo que puede hacer en su campo, y de lo que yo no soy capaz de lograr, mis poderes no son desarrollables a ese punto.

Pudo notar la, ¿rabia? ¿impotencia? Le recordó a ese tiempo también, cuando sus amigos aún eran más fuertes que él.

—Quisiera, que pudiese ayudarnos, aún cuando crea que no es posible… — relajó la mirada. — mi abuela sabe, como buena Apache, que hay ciertas cosas que un chamán común no puede hacer. _Lo segundo_ , es que el señor Clansy no se entere de todo esto, como usted ahora lo sabe.

También entendía aquello, sería una locura que se enterara de la misma forma que él. Algo tendrían que hacer al respecto.

Y algo él tendría que hacer al respecto con toda la información que le fue dada.

—Tendría que pensarlo, pero… sé que no hay mucho tiempo, para ello.

Oportunamente, volvía a entrar el señor Clansy, un poco más estresado que cuando se había marchado. — Listo. Diethel, ahora si estás más informado, me imagino.

—Sí. — ¿Qué más le podía decir ahora? — _Muchísimo mejor informado._

El jefe sonrió. — Excelente. Como te dije anteriormente, este caso no lo debe saber más nadie, y te deberé dejar a cargo de lo que sea que deban realizar. Yo solo les ayudaré con el equipo que requieras para buscarlos, sea vivos o muertos. — Miró a la familia. — Con esto no quiero que se alarmen, pero cabe entre las posibilidades.

Y tenía razón, aún cuando no fuese a saber todo lo que había acontecido. Cualquier cosa que sea aquello que se los llevó, pudo haberlos desaparecido, hasta completamente.

Ya tenía la idea para la cual ellos lo estaban buscando. No practicaba su primera profesión _retirada_ , desde después de volver de Funbari. Se dedicó mucho a saber resolver problemas sin ayuda de Morfin y sus habilidades de energía-espiritistas.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la señora. —Esperamos que pueda ayudarnos. No sabemos en qué condiciones se encuentran, pero, quiero que sepa que no es lo único que tememos.

—Nos retiramos — dijo el joven, para levantarse junto a su abuela en el proceso. —Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señor Clansy, señor Diethel.

Ambos mencionados asintieron, viendo a los primeros dos desaparecer por la puerta.

El señor Clansy se le acercó, tomando su hombro derecho con algo de fuerza, para darle algo de ánimo, quizá. — Ya sabes Diethel, cuento contigo en esto.

Ambos se miraron. Lyserg solo esbozó una ligera sonrisa de medio lado, casi inexpresivo.

No era lo único que ellos temían, y ya lo sabía. Él lo que temía era no saber como lidiar con esa clase de situaciones.

Las había dejado, _en el pasado._

 _._

 **.U.S.**

.

Luego de regresar a su oficina y verse sin mucho trabajo por concluir, decidió dejar a la señorita Brenan a cargo de cualquier asunto que llegase. Volvió a su departamento, más temprano de lo que recordaba haber llegado en mucho tiempo.

Trajo a Morfin consigo, en verdad que no le gustaba dejarla sola. El hada voló alrededor de la sala, con mucha emoción que él bien pudo notar.

Sonrió, dando pasos directos al sillón, donde dejó el maletín a un lado en el suelo. Se quitó los mocasines, estiró el nudo de la corbata y por fin se recostó.

Dio un largo suspiro, mirando al techo.

Cada vez que trae ese tema en mente, suceden cosas que tienen que ver con ello. La última vez, el hijo de Yoh, Hanna, había estado buscándolo para el reencuentro de, justamente, _"Los cinco guerreros elementales"_. Vaya casualidad. Ahora era otro asunto que requería su ingenio.

Dejó de mirar el techo, en el momento en que dio un giro para acomodarse, estirando los brazos fuera del mueble, pero en el proceso, tumbando el maletín con los archivos que había traído consigo.

Otro suspiro. Estiró un poco más su mano izquierda para levantar el maletín, cuando una energía mezclada de curiosidad, y algo de responsabilidad, ya que era parte de su trabajo, le hizo sentarse, colocando el maletín enfrente para abrirlo. Tenía que comprobar de qué trataba el archivo que había llegado en la mañana.

Su trabajo como detective muchas veces consistía de seguimientos, pruebas, ayudar en todo caso a la policía, todo eso era correcto.

Para cuando sus habilidades como radiestesista no fueron ya de gran ayuda, decidió dejar de utilizarlas, decidió darle un descanso a Morfin del uso de su energía. Ella era esa compañía que no lo hacía sentir solo, o perder su concentración, y por ello había llegado a alcanzar sus metas. No necesitaba más.

La vida como un guerrero chamán, como un guerrero elemental, había llegado a su fin. Él ahora vivía la vida normal que siempre anheló tener. Que imaginó con sus padres, o con su abuelo.

Pero ahí estaba esa sensación, ese vacío.

No era su familia, no era el extrañar a sus padres, ya era muy adulto para soñar cosas de niños. Tampoco su abuelo, el señor no duró mucho tiempo con él para que le extrañara. No eran Yoh y los muchachos, aunque sí vivió momentos muy importantes de su desarrollo con ellos, no es cómo que no supiera que también deben seguir con sus sueños, sus vidas.

¿Por qué estaba ese vacío de que hacía falta, algo más?

Ya habiendo sacado los demás papeles y colocados en la pequeña mesa de estar, abrió el sobre.

Antes que nada, el leer la siguiente oración, que se encontraba como un _grato_ saludo escrito en la primera página, le congeló:

.

 _ **¿Aún te crees un ser diminuto, Lyserg Diethel?**_

.

Abrió los ojos. Lo único que movió en minutos. Todo lo demás permaneció inamovible.

¿De qué era lo que antes hablaba? Ah sí.

Era su vida perfecta, ¿Sí? No.

Algo no encontraba lugar en ella, no al parecer. ¿Y todavía hacía falta algo más? Sí.

Y eso, no era todo.

.

.


End file.
